


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Secrets

Clint was good at keeping secrets.  
He had kept his real age,  
A secret from his superiors in the army .  
He had also managed to evade several organizations,  
That wished to recruit him.  
He only let SHIELD find him.  
So Clint was used to secrecy.  
It made him a very good SHIELD agent,  
Since a lot of the missions and information were classified.  
Clint dealt in secrets.


End file.
